


friday, i'm in love

by corporate_hotline



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent Friendship, Awkward Conversations, First Time, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, this took me so long to finish im embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporate_hotline/pseuds/corporate_hotline
Summary: he briefly wondered if ronan was just doing this to please adam. he wondered if ronan even wanted this at all. but really, when has ronan ever been known to agree to something he didn’t want to do?and ronan had always wanted adam.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	friday, i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the cure bc im incapable of coming up with titles.
> 
> hello everyone i am back. i apologize for my absence altho i doubt anyone noticed it teehee but if u did im sorry.
> 
> this took me so freaking long to write bc i kept getting embarrassed by what i was writing even tho this is like pretty mild. i've never written anything remotely explicit before. please excuse me if it's terrible lol.
> 
> enjoy :D

Adam’s life was so full of want that he wasn’t sure what to do with himself when he wasn’t desperately wanting something. He wanted to get away from his parents, he wanted to save up some money, he wanted a ticket away from Henrietta and into an Ivy League. He got all of those things. 

So, naturally, he moved right on to wanting Ronan.

He can’t say he’s surprised; it wasn’t something new. Obviously, Adam wanted him before they were together, or he wouldn’t have kissed him that day in Ronan’s bedroom. But what shocked him was how badly he wanted him. He thought about him all the time. He thought about his bright eyes and his wicked smile. He thought about his fierce compassion and unwavering loyalty. He thought about his stupid jokes and the way he cared for Opal.

Adam also thought about his lips, warm and hungry, moving steadily down his neck. He thought about his hands, calloused and gentle, tracing the lines of his stomach. The more he thought of these things, the harder it was to stop.

They hadn’t done anything, not really, not yet. It’s been about four months, which sort of seems like a long time. But the first two months of their relationship were too full of grief and morning to even think about sex, and even in the weeks when they were feeling better, it wasn’t a priority. Adam (and presumably Ronan as well, considering he had no complaints) was perfectly happy to kiss a little and call it a night. However, he slowly but surely found himself wanting more. He wanted Ronan’s hands on his body, he wanted his mouth on his skin, he wanted and wanted and wanted. And this was the first time that Adam didn’t know how to get what he wanted.

It wasn’t like he could ask Ronan for advice on Ronan, and talking about sex with Gansey was something he wanted to avoid as long as possible, so he turned to his last hope: Blue. To someone else, it might have seemed weird to ask your ex for relationship advice, but Blue and Adam were different. They were friends, truly friends, not like most couples that swear they’ll stay friends and end up hating each other. It was probably because they were barely even dating before they broke up, but regardless, Adam was happy to have a friend like her.

They were at 300 Fox Way after one of Blue’s mandatory pizza nights, a new tradition that she started after the disaster that was early November. Adam was sitting on her bed as Blue rifled through her closet for no apparent reason, both of them enjoying the easy silence between them. He hated to break it, but he had to know. “Hey, Blue?” he said. She hummed in response, not looking up from her pile of clothes. He took a breath and just went for it. “How far have you gone with Gansey?”

Blue dropped the tattered green tank top she was holding and stared at him, her mouth open. “Adam Parrish! I am scandalized. Are we having a sex talk?” she teased. Adam felt his face growing warm and he flopped back onto the mattress with a groan.

“Please do not make this tortuous, Blue, or you can just forget I ever asked.”

“No, no, you started this, we’re finishing it. Why do you want to know what I’ve done with Gansey?” She got up from her spot by the closet and joined him on the bed. 

“I asked you first.” Now it was Blue’s turn to flush. 

“Fine. Be that way,” she sighed. “We… we haven’t done much. Not all the way. But I’ve gotten him off a few times, and he returned the favor once or twice. Mostly we just kiss. Making up for lost time, I guess.” Blue’s ears were slightly pink, but she spoke with confidence, as she always does. Blue Sargent is not the type to be easily made uncomfortable. “Now answer my question,” she said, clearly finished with her contribution to the topic.

Adam bit his lip. “Ronan and I… we haven’t done anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything. Like literally nothing. Or, nothing intentional, at least. Nothing with hands. I don’t know. Nothing. Is that weird?” He heard a strange choking sound and looked up to see Blue muffling a laugh behind her hand. He smacked her with his hand lightly. “Blue!” he scolded. “Shut up. It’s weird, isn’t it.”

“No, no. Not weird at all. Just, ‘nothing intentional?’ What does that even mean, Adam?” she said, obviously trying not to laugh. Adam ran his hands down his face.

“I mean, like, we kiss a lot, right? And that’s really good, and it’s, like, hot, I guess. And sometimes if he moves the right way, then it feels… you know what, never mind, I’m done, I’m not explaining this. You can laugh now, I can see you trying not to.” 

“I’m not! I’m not, I’m sorry,” Blue said. She regained her composure and looked at him thoughtfully. “Do you… do you want to? Is that what this is about?” she asked gently. Adam nodded. “Do you think he wants to?” Adam inhaled sharply.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “We haven’t talked about it.” 

Ronan was, to put it lightly, not great with his words. He didn’t like talking about things he didn’t like, or things he did. He communicated through his actions, through gifts and small touches and meaningful looks. This, however. Sex, or at least something like it, felt like something that needed to be discussed beforehand. Adam knew that. He just really wished that weren’t the case.

Blue smiled at him softly. “He really likes you, Adam. You don’t need me to tell you that. Just ask him.”

If only it were that simple.

***

  
Adam decided to bring it up while they were out for a drive. It was the best place he could think of: Ronan would be comfortable, there was no escape, they didn’t have to make direct eye contact. They were going 20 over the speed limit down a deserted highway when Adam just said it. 

“Do you want to have sex?” he blurted out. He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever knee-jerk reaction Ronan was bound to have: maybe a swerve into the opposite lane, maybe slamming on the brakes, maybe accelerating another 40 mph. He was ready for Ronan. 

But Ronan did not move. He didn’t seem to react at all. Adam began to wonder if Ronan had even heard him. He was fully prepared to just take it as a sign from God and never mention this again when the car began to slow as they approached a red light. When they stopped, Ronan, oddly, put the car in park. He took both hands off the wheel and laid them in his lap, slowly turning to lock eyes with Adam.

“What.”

Ah. So he had heard. Shit. It’s a good thing they didn’t crash, but now, with the car parked in the middle of the road at a traffic light, they had to actually look at each other. Adam cleared his throat. “I, uh. I asked if you wanted to have sex.” Ronan blinked. “With me,” Adam added.

“Yes, Parrish, I assumed that you meant with you,” Ronan said blankly, still not looking away from Adam.

“Oh. Okay, then.” Adam fidgeted with his hands, looking at anything except Ronan’s eyes. He glanced at the light. “Um. The light’s green.”

Ronan stared at him for a couple more seconds before putting the car in drive and speeding away, eyes back on the road. For several moments, they sat in silence, each avoiding looking at the other. After what could’ve been minutes or hours, Ronan spoke.

“Yes.” 

Adam whipped around to look at him so fast that he felt a pull in his neck. Ronan was still watching the road intently, but there was a pink flush sitting high on his cheekbones. He was embarrassed. It was cute.

“Yeah?” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Ronan nodded. “But… not tonight.” Adam shook his head.

“No, obviously not tonight.” He trailed off, biting his lip. “Soon, though?” Ronan’s face grew even pinker. He swallowed, Adam’s eyes tracking the movement, watching his pale, elegant neck.

“Friday?” Ronan asked quietly. Adam would be lying if he said he wasn’t caught off guard. He was expecting more resistance, more of a conversation, more convincing. He briefly wondered if Ronan was just doing this to please Adam. He wondered if Ronan even wanted this at all. But really, when has Ronan ever been known to agree to something he didn’t want to do? 

And Ronan had always wanted Adam.

“Okay,” Adam agrees. “Friday.”

***

It was Wednesday. They were lying on Ronan’s bed, Ronan on his stomach with Adam tracing Ronan’s tattoo through his t-shirt lazily. The last of the sunlight was disappearing behind the Barns’ vast treeline, both of them sleepy and comfortable in each other’s company. 

It was Wednesday. And Adam could not stop thinking.

He had been so sure before. He knew he wanted Ronan; he knew that he wanted more from Ronan. He was confident that Ronan wanted the same from him. But he was so fucking scared.

Adam wasn’t sure how to deal with actually getting something he wanted. 

Would he get it, though? Adam didn’t know what he was doing. Relationships and loving and touching were all way out of his depths. It had taken him months to get used to casual affection from friends, had taken him months to not flinch away from every hand headed in his direction. How would he deal with sex?

Sex is vulnerable and helpless and somewhat uncontrollable and all the other things that Adam despised. He was bound to fuck it up.

“Adam.” He felt Ronan speak more than he heard it, his tired voice sending vibrations up Adam’s fingertips and down his spine. Adam blinked once, twice, before he noticed Ronan looking at him. He shifted one arm out from under his head and reached out to lightly touch Adam’s ear. “You there?”

“Sorry,” Adam said. “I’m here.”

“I can literally hear you thinking,” Ronan said softly, tapping Adam’s head lightly before drawing his hand back under him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Adam felt his face heating up, embarrassed at being caught in his own head. Ronan leveled him with a look, not buying his answer. “It’s just… Are you nervous?” 

“For?”

“Friday.” Ronan’s eyes went wide.

“Oh,” he breathed. “I don’t know. Are you?” 

“Maybe,” Adam admitted. 

“What for?” Ronan asked. Adam huffed and rolled onto his back, breaking eye contact and covering his face with his hands. Ronan moved on to his side, reaching out to delicately drag his fingers across Adam’s bicep, a comforting and casual touch that sent shivers down his spine.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“And you think I do?” Ronan teased. “We’re both new at this, unless you’ve got a past–”

“No, that’s not what I meant. What if…” Adam paused. “What if I fuck it up? What if I can’t make it good?” His voice sounded low and unsure. He hated it. 

Ronan’s hand stilled its path on his arm. “Adam, it’s you. I’ve been dreaming of you for-fucking-ever. Anything you do will be good.”

Adam sucked in a breath. Ronan’s voice was quiet and husky and, for lack of a better term, so fucking sexy. Adam knew Ronan wanted him, in abstract terms, but to hear it put into words, to have Ronan’s desire explained so simply, he was at a loss.

The only thing he could think to do was kiss him.

Adam closed the small gap between them on the bed, capturing his lips in his own. Ronan sighed against his mouth, reaching around the back of his head and drawing him closer. Ronan kissed like he did anything else: with reckless abandon. His lips opened underneath Adam, and his hands explored the planes of his back. Ronan pushed him back onto the mattress and held himself over him, with Adam straining his neck to reach his mouth. Adam raked his hands down Ronan’s back and underneath his shirt. He felt Ronan’s thigh slot between his own, and his hips bucked up against him.

This was usually where they stopped. This was usually where the panic and the awkwardness set in. But tonight, with Ronan hard against his hip and Adam not far behind, something was different. He pushed Ronan away, both of them panting. “Do you want to stop?” he asked, voice hoarse. Ronan swallowed.

“I – No. Do you?”

“It’s not Friday.”

“Jesus, Adam, I do not give a shit, just touch me.”

Something clicked in Adam’s brain. He put both hands on Ronan’s shoulders and flipped them over, kissing him messily and clumsily and wildly. All he could think of was Ronan, Ronan’s tongue, Ronan’s neck, Ronan’s hands. He tugged at Adam’s shirt, breaking away to wordlessly ask for permission. Adam sat up and hastily pulled his t-shirt over his shoulders, immediately reaching for Ronan to return the favor. And then they were back, lips on lips, hot chest to hot chest. Adam tore his lips away from Ronan’s and attached them to his neck, biting and sucking until Ronan swore, his voice soft and reverential.

He trailed his hands from his collarbone, to his stomach, to the fine trail of dark hair leading below his waistband. He sat back onto Ronan’s thighs and looked at him. Ronan’s face was flushed, his pupils blown wide and more than a few dark marks spotting his neck. He looked utterly wrecked, despite Adam not having touched him yet. But Adam was sure he didn’t look any better.

“Can I?” Adam asked quietly, toying with the drawstring on Ronan’s dark sweatpants. Ronan swallowed and nodded. Adam hooked his fingers under the elastic and pulled, raising himself up to get them down to Ronan’s ankles, where Ronan promptly kicked them off. Adam looked back to Ronan’s face, slowly letting his eyes go down, down, down, until they settled on his thighs, his black briefs, the outline of his dick through the dark fabric. 

Adam felt entirely overwhelmed.

Ronan reached down and grabbed hold of Adam’s hand, which he hadn’t realized was shaking until it stopped. “You okay?” Ronan asked. “We don’t have to keep going.”

Adam swallowed and met Ronan’s eyes. “Adam, it’s you. Anything you do will be good.” He snapped back into his body, remembering Ronan’s words. He reached for the waistband and pulled them off. “I’m fine. We’re good.”

Adam wrapped his hand around Ronan tentatively, carefully. Ronan jumped at the contact, dropping his head onto the mattress. Adam began to move ever so slowly, drinking in the way Ronan’s breath came in pants and the sounds he made from the back of his throat. He twisted his wrist and moved faster. Ronan whined. 

“Fuck, Adam,” Ronan panted. “You’re so – shit.” Ronan’s hips jumped off the mattress as Adam gained confidence. His hand was a little too dry, and his movements were a little too hurried, but Ronan didn’t care. Heat pooled in his belly as his orgasm grew closer and closer. “Adam, I’m –”

Adam swiped his thumb just right, and Ronan was coming, hot and fast, into Adam’s hand. He didn’t stop until Ronan collapsed back into the mattress, breathing ragged and thighs trembling. “Was that okay?” Adam asked quietly.

“Was that okay,” Ronan repeated. “Yes, fuck, come here.” Any other time, Ronan might have the sense to be embarrassed about what just happened - more specifically, how quickly it happened. But he felt no embarrassment - only desire and affection for the boy looking down at him. He reached for Adam and pulled him down by his shoulders, kissing him fiercely. He pushed him over onto the mattress, placing himself on top and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. He reached his navel and sat back to tug at Adam’s belt. Ronan swiftly undid his jeans and pulled his them down to his knees, not bothering to get them all the way off. He went back for Adam’s briefs and hesitated. Ronan sat back on his heels.

“What?” Adam said, his voice ragged and breathy. Ronan looked him directly in the eye, blatant desire written all over his face.

“Can I blow you?”

Adam thinks his brain must have short-circuited. But he must have said yes because then Ronan was pulling down his underwear and breathing hotly over him. Adam screwed his eyes shut and tried to stop the truly embarrassing noises from escaping past his lips. Ronan placed a few light kisses on the inside of his thighs before finally, finally, taking him in his mouth.

It was a graceless activity. Ronan had no finesse, no technique, no practice. But what he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. The wet heat of his mouth consumed Adam as he struggled to use the last of his restraint to keep his hips from bucking off the bed. His hands moved restlessly from Ronan’s shoulder to his neck to his head. Ronan reached up with one hand and laced Adam’s fingers with his own. He took a deep breath in through his nose and took more of Adam into his mouth. Above him, Adam groaned.

“Ronan, Ronan,” Adam pleaded. He tugged at Ronan’s shoulder, warning him that he was close. Ronan stubbornly stayed put. He pulled back, twirling his tongue one last time, and Adam let go, his vision going white. He spilled into Ronan’s mouth as Ronan took what he could. He released Adam with a soft pop, coughing slightly as he sat back. Adam panted and whined as the last of his orgasm rolled through him. Ronan crawled up and laid next to him, both of them warm and sated and content.

Adam came back into himself as Ronan settled onto the pillow, smiling lazily with his face still flushed. He turned to face him, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Ronan tilted his face to kiss him properly, only for a moment, before pulling back. He placed a hand on Adam’s chest, tracing lazy circles across his smooth skin. Adam sighed and closed his eyes. “Are we okay?” he asked quietly.

Ronan snorted. “Are we okay” he said in a high-pitched impersonation of Adam’s Henrietta drawl. “I’m great, Adam, how are you?”

Adam smacked at his hand lightly. “I’m serious. I didn’t want to… pressure you. At all.” Ronan’s hand stopped on his skin.

“Adam, you didn’t pressure me into anything. I wanted this.” He shifted closer and rested his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I want you. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Ronan knew that he loved Adam. He had known that for weeks, months, even before they got together. He loved Adam, and he wanted whatever he could get. But he knew Adam wasn’t ready for that. So he left Adam set the pace, let him show what he was and wasn’t okay with. And if, for now, this was all that Adam wanted to give, Ronan would happily take it.

“Okay,” Adam sighed softly. “I want you, too.” Ronan just smiled against his skin and laughed quietly.

“So, what did you have in mind for Friday, now?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo i am so not happy with how this turned out. im sorry if this was bad like i rlly can't get over it. i kind of don't like the beginning either. im just conflicted. this was agony. but i must post i miss posting.
> 
> this could fit in to the "my boys got his own ringtone" timeline but i wasn't rlly thinking of it when i wrote it, so idk.
> 
> anyways sry again for not posting, if anyone was hoping i would. been busy with college apps and also just not in a great place hehehe. im better now tho and i've got a couple things in the works that i will hopefully get done with soon.
> 
> u know what they say, kudos and comments feed the soul!!! plz lmk what u thought of this, i would love some feedback. hope u all have a lovely day/night/week idk.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ corporate-hotline !! idk how to link things on ao3 nor do i know how to use tumblr plz teach me :P


End file.
